Znamię czterech/12
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XII. Dziwna opowieść Jonatana Small. Trzeba było jednak się rozstać. Musiałem powrócić do policyanta, który czekał na mnie w dorożce. Gdym mu oznajmił, że szkatułka pusta, zmartwił się bardzo. — Nasza nagroda wzięła w łeb! — rzekł przygnębiony. — Trzeba się pożegnać z pieniędzmi. Ani ja, ani Sam Brawus nic nie dostaniemy. — Wszak p. Tadeusz Sholto jest bogaty, wynagrodzi was zapewne mimo nieudanej wyprawy. Agent wstrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. — P. Athelney Jones będzie wściekły — mruknął. Przewidywania jego sprawdziły się. Detektyw mocno był niezadowolony, gdy mu pokazałem pustą szkatułkę. Przybyli na Baker street przed chwilą, gdyż zaszła zmiana w programie i jadąc wstąpili do cyrkułu policyjnego dla złożenia raportu. Holmes leżał na szezlongu. Small siedział naprzeciw niego z miną przygnębioną. Gdym jednak pokazał pustą szkatułkę, wybuchł śmiechem. — To twoja sztuczka! — zawołał Athelney Jones. — Istotnie — przyznał Small tryumfalnie — posłałem skarb tam, zkąd go już wyłowić nie zdołacie. Był przedewszystkiem moją własnością, a skoro mi się z rąk wymykał, nie chciałem, aby ktokolwiek z niego korzystał. Na całym świecie nikt już nie ma prawa do niego, oprócz mnie i trzech nieszczęśników, którzy odbywają ciężkie roboty na wyspach Audamańskich. A ponieważ wiem, że i oni nie mogliby go używać, więc go zatopiłem nietylko w swojem, ale i w ich imieniu, dowiedzcie się bowiem, że jesteśmy zjednoczeni pod Znamieniem Czterech. Potrafimy dochować przysięgi; pewien jestem, że i oni zrobiliby dla mnie to, co ja dla nich uczyniłem, to jest woleliby raczej wrzucić skarb do Tamizy, aniżeli go oddać rodzinie i przyjaciołom Sholta i Morstona. Czyż myślicie, że dokonaliśmy tego trudnego dzieła dla wzbogacenia tych nędzników? O nie... Skarb jest tam, gdzie leży kluczyk od szkatułki, gdzie spoczywają zwłoki Tonga... Więzień zrzucił z siebie maskę obojętności: słowa wypływały z jego ust wartkim potokiem, oczy ciskały gromy. Zgrzytał kajdanami ze wściekłością. Był straszny. Patrząc na niego, nie dziwiłem się już, że major Sholto tak się zląkł na wieść, że zbiegły galernik poprzysiągł mu zemstę. — Zapominasz, że nie znamy powodu waszej nienawiści dla Morstona i Sholta — rzekł Holmes głosem spokojnym — Zechciej ją nam opowiedzieć, a może i ty na tem zyskasz. Mów tylko prawdę. Więzień uspokoił się odrazu. — Chętnie opowiem te niezwykłe dzieje — rzekł — Choć wiem, że panu zawdzięczam te oto bransoletki, ale żalu do pana nie mam. Grałeś w karty otwarte. Szczęście ci posłużyło, mnie zawiodło. Ot, i kwita. Więc skoro pan chcesz dowiedzieć się, jak było, powiem wszystko, a na Boga przysięgam, że jedno słowo kłamstwa z ust moich nie wyjdzie. Ale postaw mi pan pod rękę szklankę z ginem, bo mi w gardle zasycha... Ot, tak, dziękuję. Urodziłem się w hrabstwie Worcester, w pobliżu Pershore. Znalazłbyś pan i dziś dużo Smallów w tamtych stronach, gdybyś miał ochotę ich tam poszukać. Nieraz i mnie zdejmowała taka chętka, alem ją tłumił, bo, co prawda, nie przyczyniłem splendoru swojej rodzinie i nie spodziewałem się tam gorącego powitania. Moi krewniacy byli drobnymi dzierżawcami, ludźmi spokojnymi, bogobojnymi, cieszącymi się ogólnym szacunkiem w okolicy. Ja od lat najmłodszych uchodziłem za nicponia. Bądź co bądź, w ośmnastym roku przestałem im wstyd robić, bo wplątawszy się w nieczystą sprawę, znalazłem z niej jedno tylko wyjście i wstąpiłem do 3 go pułku grenadyerów, który do Indyj wyruszał. Nie byłem jednak przeznaczony na żołnierza. Zaledwie nauczyłem obchodzić się z bronią, aż oto pewnego dnia przyszło mi na myśl wykąpać się w Gangesie, choć mnie ostrzegano, że to niebezpiecznie. Dopłynąłem do połowy rzeki, gdy mnie uchwycił za prawą nogę krokodyl i uciął powyżej kolana, a to tak prędko i zręcznie, jak najlepszy chirurg. Ze wzruszenia, a także skutkiem upływu krwi, zemdlałem i byłbym utonął, ale nadpłynął mi na pomoc sierżant Holder i wydobył szczęśliwie z toni. Skutkiem tego wypadku przeleżałem pięć miesięcy w szpitalu, a gdy wreszcie mogłem go opuścić z tą oto drewnianą nogą, przytwierdzoną do biodra, zostałem wykreślony z szeregów, jako niezdatny do służby wojskowej. W latach dwudziestu zostałem kaleką, niezdolnym do niczego. To nieszczęście nie wyszło mi jednak na złe. Pewien plantator indygo, Abel White, potrzebował dozorcy do swoich plantacyj. Był on przyjacielem naszego pułkownika, który po tym wypadku zajął się żywo moim losem. Pułkownik polecił mnie gorąco p. White. Ponieważ miałem jeździć konno po plantacyi i zapisywać leniwych robotników, moja noga nie stała mi na przeszkodzie, mogłem bowiem utrzymać się na siodle. Płacono mi pensyę dobrą; mieszkałem wygodnie, pogodziłem się prędko z myślą, że reszta życia zejdzie mi w tej plantacyi. Mój pan był bardzo uprzejmy, zachodził nieraz do mojej chaty dla wypalenia fajeczki. Bo to, trzeba wam wiedzieć, że w owych odległych stronach ludzie biali mają dla siebie więcej serca, niż u nas. Ale szczęście nie sprzyjało mi nigdy na długo. Pewnego poranku, ni ztąd ni zowąd, wybuchł wielki bunt. W wigilię Indyanie wydawali się spokojni, jak baranki. Nazajutrz dwakroć sto tysięcy dyabłów rzuciło się na Europejczyków, zamieniając kraj w istne piekło. Ale panowie znacie historyę tego powstania lepiej zapewne odemnie, bo nie jestem biegły w książkach i wiem tylko to, na co patrzałem własnemi oczyma. Nasza plantacya leżała w miejscowości, zwanej Muttra, w pobliżu granicy północno-zachodniej. Co nocy niebo płonęło łunami pożarów. Puszczano z dymem osady kolonistów. Codziennie przesuwały się wojska europejskie, a za niemi wlokły się kobiety i dzieci, dążąc do Agra, gdzie stał najbliższy garnizon. P. Abel White był człowiekiem niesłychanie upartym. Wbił sobie w głowę, że wieści o buncie są przesadne i że rozruchy uciszą się równie szybko, jak wybuchły. To też choć cała okolica była w ogniu, on siedział spokojnie pod swoją werandą, popijał grog z whisky i palił jedną fajkę po drugiej. Domyślacie się zapewne, że nie opuściłem mojego pana, trzymał go się także buchalter plantacyjny Dawson, którego żona zajmowała się gospodarstwem Whita. Ale pewnego dnia i na nas spadła burza. Wczesnym rankiem wyruszyłem na odległą plantacyę a gdym nad wieczorem powracał do domu, ujrzałem w głębi rowu coś, co w pierwszej chwili wydało mi się zawiniątkiem: ale gdym się zbliżył, dreszcz mnie przeniknął: była to żona Dawsona, porąbana na kawałki i już nawpół pożarta przez szakalów. Opodal, przy samej drodze, leżały zwłoki Dawsona twarzą do ziemi. Bronił się widocznie do ostatniej chwili, bo trzymał w ręku rewolwer z wystrzelonemi nabojami, obok leżały trupy czterech cipayów, których powalił, zanim go zabić zdołali. Stałem nad temi ciałami, nie wiedząc, co począć ze sobą, gdy nagle ujrzałem kłęby dymu wychodzące z siedziby Abela White. Zdala widać było krążące dokoła czarne, dzikie postacie. Kilku Indyan dostrzegło mnie; dwie kule świsnęły mi nad uchem. Wówczas, nie namyślając się długo, wpadłem w pobliską dżunglę i oparłem się dopiero o mury Agry. Lecz i w tem mieście panowały nieporządki. Cały kraj był wzburzony. Gdzie tylko Anglicy zdołali się skupić, zawsze odnosili przewagę, lecz garstka ich była szczupła, kilkuset ludzi musiało się potykać z rozwścieczonemi milionami, albowiem walczyliśmy przeciwko własnym wojskom — piechota, kawalerya i artylerya zwracała przeciwko nam broń, którąśmy obdarzyli jej szeregi. W Agra skupiony był 3-ci pułk strzelców bengalskich, dwa plutony kawaleryi, jedna baterya piechoty i kilka Sikhsów. Stworzono nadto korpus ochotników, wpisałem się do niego, pomimo nogi drewnianej. W pierwszych dniach lipca wyruszyliśmy naprzeciw buntownikom i rozgromili ich pod Shahgunge, lecz brak amunicyi zmusił nas do odwrotu. Zewsząd dochodziły groźne wieści i nie dziw, bo znajdowaliśmy się w samym środku zbuntowanego kraju. Mogliśmy się jedynie oprzeć o Lucknow, odległe od Agry o 300 kilometrów na wschód i o Cownpore, oddalone o tyleż w południowym kierunku. W całej okolicy mówiono tylko o mordach, pożogach i grabieżach. Agra jest dużem miastem, zaludnionem fanatykami. Nasza gromadka gubiła się wśród labiryntu wązkich i krętych uliczek. Nasz dowódca postanowił rozłożyć się obozem po drugiej stronie rzeki, w starej cytadeli. Nie wiem, czyście panowie słyszeli o tym forcie. Jest to najdziwniejsza budowla, jaką widziałem, a Bóg mi świadkiem, że w ciągu swoich wędrówek napatrzyłem się na wiele rzeczy dziwnych. Naprzód rozmiary tego fortu są olbrzymie; pewien jestem, że jego obwód pokrywa kilka hektarów przestrzeni. Jedna połowa cytadeli jest nowożytna. Tam umieszczono załogę wraz z kobietami i dziećmi i ukryto amunicyę, ale większa część gmachu pozostała niezamieszkaną. Ta połowa cytadeli jest jednak znacznie mniejszą od drugiej, zupełnie zresztą opuszczonej, gdzie rozpościerają się tylko skorpiony i stonogi. Składa się ona z olbrzymich podwórzy, złączonych krętemi przejściami lub oddzielonych labiryntem korytarzy. Bardzo łatwo się w nich zgubić, to też wchodziliśmy tam ostrożnie i zawsze z pochodniami. Rzeka oblewa mury cytadeli i broni wstępu do jej frontonu, lecz boki i tyły wychodzą na pola; trzeba więc było strzedz bacznie tych murów tak samo w części nowożytnej, jak i starej. Ponieważ brakło nam ludzi, więc straże nie były ściśle trzymane. Zorganizowano posterunek centralny i boczny przy każdym otworze muru i postawiono tam po jednym Europejczyku i dwóch krajowców. Zmieniali się co kilka godzin. I na mnie przyszła kolej. Miałem pełnić straż w nocy przy oddalonej furcie, od strony południowo-zachodniej, oddano pod moją komendę dwóch żołnierzy Sikhsów. Przy lada poruszeniu po za murami miałem wystrzelić na alarm; że jednak posterunek środkowy znajdował się o jakie dwieście metrów od mojego stanowiska i dzielił mnie od niego cały labirynt korytarzy, więc byłem pewien, że w razie napaści pomoc nie zdoła przybyć nam w porę. Bądź co bądź byłem dumny z powierzonego mi dowództwa. Przez dwie noce zrzędu pełniłem straż z krajowcami. Było to dwóch drabów o wyrazie twarzy ponurym, Mahomet Singh i Abdullah Chan, obaj starzy żołnierze, którzy bili się przeciw nam pod Chibian-Wallah. Choć mówili nieźle po angielsku, nie mogłem z nich jednak słowa wydobyć. Całemi nocami siedzieli obok siebie, rozmawiając w swojej gwarze. Ja stałem za bramą i przyglądałem się to rzece, to światełkom miasta, leżącego u nóg moich. Brzęk tam-tamów, huk bębnów i dzikie wrzaski buntowników nie pozwalały zapomnieć ani na chwilę o niebezpiecznem sąsiedztwie, od którego dzieliła nas tylko rzeka. Trzeciej nocy niebo było ciemne, padał drobny deszczyk i godziny straży upływały powoli. Próbowałem kilkakrotnie nawiązać rozmowę z moimi Sikhsami, ale odpowiadali półgębkiem, jakby z łaski. O drugiej po północy przeszła warta, przerywając tę nudę. Widząc, że nie skłonię towarzyszów do gawędki, wyjąłem fajeczkę z kieszeni i złożyłem karabin na ziemi, aby zapałkę rozniecić. W tejże chwili obaj Sikhsowie rzucili się na mnie. Jeden chwycił moją broń i przyłożył jej lufę do mego czoła; drugi błysnął mi sztyletem przed oczyma, klnąc się, że mi go w serce zanurzy, jeśli tylko pomocy zawezwę. Pewien byłem w pierwszej chwili, że ci ludzie są w porozumieniu z buntownikami i że gotuje się napaść; gdyby zaś Cipayowie zdobyli nasz posterunek, cała forteca wpadłaby w ich ręce — kobiety i dzieci doznałyby tego samego losu, co w Cownpore. Panowie pomyślicie zapewne, że się przechwalam, daję wam jednak słowo, że w owej chwili, mimo grożącego mi sztyletu, otwierałem już usta, aby zaalarmować posterunek centralny. Drab, nachylający się nademną, odgadł widocznie moje myśli, gdyż szepnął mi do ucha: — Milcz. Cytadeli nic nie grozi. Buntownicy po tamtej stronie rzeki. Czułem, że mówi prawdę, a w oczach jego widziałem, że gdybym pisnął, padnę trupem. To też postanowiłem milczeć i dowiedzieć się, czego chcą odemnie. — Słuchaj, Sahibie — odezwał się wyższy drab, ten którego zwano Abdullahem Chanem — musisz albo z nami trzymać, albo zaprzysiądz milczenie. Przysięgnij na wasz krzyż chrześciański, że oddasz się nam z ciałem i duszą, inaczej twoje zwłoki rzucimy do rowu, a sami przejdziemy do buntowników. Wybieraj: śmierć lub życie. Dajemy ci trzy minuty do namysłu. Czas nagli, wszystko musi być skończone, zanim drugi patrol przejdzie. — Na co się mam namyślić? — spytałem. — Nie powiedzieliście mi nawet, czego chcecie odemnie. Uprzedzam was jednak, że jeśli knujecie spiski przeciwko bezpieczeństwu cytadeli, to się z wami nie połączę. Zanurzcie mi odrazu sztylet w serce i niech się to skończy. — Bezpieczeństwo fortu nie ma nic wspólnego z tą sprawą — odparł Abdullah Chan. — Chcemy ułatwić ci pozyskanie tego, po co twoi bracia przyjeżdżają do nas, to jest bogactwa. Jeżeli zgodzisz się pójść z nami dziś wieczorem, przysięgniemy ci na ten nagi sztylet, a takiej klątwy żaden Sikh nie złamał, że ci oddamy rzetelnie twój udział, to jest czwartą część skarbu. — Cóż to za skarb? — spytałem. — I ja chciałbym się wzbogacić tak samo, jak i wy; powiedzcież mi, jak się wziąć do tego. — Naprzód przysięgnij na głowę twojego ojca, na honor twojej matki, na wasz krzyż chrześciański, że nie powiesz ani jednego słowa, nie dasz ani jednego znaku, który mógłby nam zaszkodzić. — Przysięgam, pod warunkiem jednak, że cytadela szwanku przez to nie poniesie. — A więc ja i mój towarzysz przysięgamy również, że dostaniesz czwartą część skarbu, który będzie podzielony na równe części między nas czterech. — Ależ jest nas tylko trzech — zawołałem. — Dost Akbar musi także otrzymać swoją część. Ale opowiem Sahibowi całą historyę. Mamy czas. Pilnuj wrót, Mahomecie Singh, a jak się kto będzie zbliżał, daj nam to znać. Słuchaj-że teraz, Sahibie. Wyjawiam ci to dla tego, że wiem, iż wy biali potraficie dochować przysięgi i pewien jestem, że możemy liczyć na ciebie. Gdybyś był Hindusem, choćbyś się klął na wszystkie fałszywe bogi, zapełniające ich świątynie, krew twoja bryznęłaby na mój sztylet, a twój trup wpadłby do fosy. Ale Sikh umie ocenić Anglika, tak jak Anglik Sikha ocenia. Otwórz więc uszy i słuchaj, co ci powiem. W prowincyach północnych żyje radża, który ma niewielkie wprawdzie posiadłości w ziemi, ale bogactwa olbrzymie. Jest to człowiek nikczemny i chciwy; zamiast wydawać złoto, chowa je zazdrośnie. Kiedy bunt wybuchł, ów radża próbował ująć sobie i lwa i tygrysa, chciał i z Anglikami i z Cipayami żyć w zgodzie, ale niebawem słysząc zewsząd o porażce białych, ocenił, że wybiła dla nich ostatnia godzina. Jednak jako człowiek przezorny, tak się urządził, aby jakikolwiek będzie skutek walki, zachować przynajmniej część swoich bogactw. Ukrył złoto i pieniądze w podziemiach swego pałacu, potem w żelazną szkatułkę włożył mnóstwo drogich kamieni, najpiękniejszych brylantów, rubinów, najdroższe perły ze swego skarbca i oddał tę szkatułkę wieczorem słudze, polecając mu, aby podążył do cytadeli w Angra i pod przebraniem kupca pozostał w jej murach, aż dopóki się kraj nie uspokoi. W ten sposób, gdyby buntownicy odnieśli przewagę, radża zachowałby swoje złoto i pieniądze, a gdyby zwyciężyli Anglicy, to pozostałyby mu przynajmniej klejnoty. Tak się rozporządziwszy, ów nędznik stanął po stronie Cipayów, którzy w tamtych stronach biorą górę. Otóż, powiedz mi, Sahibie, czy takie postąpienie nie zasługuje na karę? Czy nie słusznie pragniemy, aby te skarby przeszły w ręce wiernych? Mniemany kupiec podróżuje pod nazwą Achmeta, jest obecnie w Agra i chciałby się dostać do fortecy. Mój brat mleczny, Dost Akbar, wtajemniczony w ten sekret, towarzyszy mu wszędzie i obiecał, że dziś w nocy, przez te oto wrota, wprowadzi go do fortecy. Skoro ów sługa radży nadejdzie, Mahomet Singh i ja przyjmiemy go należycie. Miejsce jest odosobnione, nikt nie dowie się o niczem. Achmet zniknie ze świata, a my posiądziemy skarb nikczemnego radży. — Cóż ty na to powiadasz, Sahibie? Zamyśliłem się. Oczywiście, gdyby się to działo w hrabstwie Worcester, wśród porządnych ludzi, którzy mnie wychowali, przyjąłąym taką propozycyę z oburzeniem. W warunkach normalnych życie ludzkie wchodzi w rachubę; ale gdy ognisko domowe daleko, gdy się patrzy na ciągły przelew krwi i łunę pożarów, to człowiek zmienia swoje zwykłe poglądy. Prawdę powiedziawszy, to w owej chwili tyle się troszczyłem o życie Achmeta co o źdźbło słomy, lecz natomiast opowiadanie o skarbie przejęło mnie bardzo żywo. Myślałem, cobym też mógł dostać za te drogie kamienie; wyobrażałem sobie, jak się zdziwi moja rodzina, jeśli ujrzy dawnego nicponia, jakim byłem przed wyjazdem, powracającego do kraju z kieszeniami pełnemi złota. Widząc, że milczę, Abdullah Chan sądził, że się waham i począł nalegać. — Zastanów się Sahibie — mówił — jeśli ten człowiek wpadnie w ręce komendanta, to zostanie rozstrzelany, a rząd angielski skonfiskuje wszystkie kosztowności. Nikt na tem nie zyska. Skoro więc ten skarb może się nam dostać, czemuż gardzić taką sposobnością? Te klejnoty nas wzbogacą, dadzą nam szczęście i władzę. Możemy je pozyskać, nie narażając skóry. Wszystko nam sprzyja. Szaleństwem byłoby zmarnować taką gratkę. A więc, jakżeś się namyślił, Sahibie? Czy do nas przystajesz? Czy mamy cię uważać za wroga? — Jestem waszym ciałem i duszą — odparłem. — No, to i dobrze — oświadczył, oddając mi mój karabin. — Widzisz, że mamy do ciebie zaufanie i że wierzymy w twoją przysięgę, tak jak ty możesz polegać na naszej. Czekajmy więc cierpliwie na mojego brata mlecznego i kupca. — Czy twój brat mleczny wie o waszych zamiarach? — spytałem. — To on wszystko obmyślił i ułożył — brzmiała odpowiedź. — No, a teraz idźmy do wrót i strzeżmy ich z Mahometem Singhem. Deszcz padał bezustanku, był to bowiem początek słotnej pory; ciemne chmury przysłaniały niebo; nic nie było widać o kilka kroków przed nami. Przed wrotami ciągnęła się fosa, lecz w kilku miejscach była sucha, tak, iż można było przebyć ją łatwo. Doznawałem dziwnych uczuć, stojąc pomiędzy tymi dwoma dzikimi Indyanami, czyhającymi na nieszczęśnika, który szedł na śmierć niechybną. Nagle dostrzegłem światełko ślepej latarki po drugiej stronie fosy. Światełko zmierzało ku nam. — To oni! — zawołałem. — Krzykniesz: „Kto tam!“ Sahibie — szepnął mi Abdullah. — Trzeba w nim uśpić czujność. Potem wydasz nam rozkaz, abyśmy go wprowadzili do fortecy, a my już swoje zrobimy. Ty, Sahibie, będziesz przez ten czas pilnował, żeby nikt nie nadszedł. Miej latarkę w pogotowiu, aby się przekonać, czy to ten, o którego nam chodzi. Światełko zbliżało się coraz bardziej, wreszcie dostrzegłem wyraźnie dwie postacie, odrzynające się na tle nocy po drugiej stronie fosy. Pozwoliłem im spuścić się w rów, wygramolili się na drugą stronę. Ja patrzałem na to w milczeniu. Dopiero gdy stanęli przy bramie, spytałem: — Kto tam? — Przyjaciele — brzmiała odpowiedź. Skierowałem na nich światło swojej latarki. Na przedzie kroczył olbrzymi Sikh z czarną brodą, spływającą aż za pas. Nie widziałem jeszcze takiego olbrzyma, nawet w budach jarmarcznych. Drugi był mały, pękaty, na głowie miał żółty turban i niósł jakiś pakiet, owinięty w żółtą materyę. Widocznie strach go zdejmował, bo mu ręce drżały, jak w febrze i oczy latały niespokojnie. Teraz dopiero myśl o morderstwie przejęła mnie wstrętem i zgrozą, ale przypomniałem sobie skarb i serce skamieniało w mej piersi. Ujrzawszy przed sobą Europejczyka, pękaty człowieczek wydał okrzyk radości. — Broń mnie, Sahibie — zawołał, podbiegając do mnie — weź pod opiekę nieszczęśliwego kupca Achmeta. Przebyłem cały kraj Razpootona, aby się schronić w cytadeli w Agra. Po drodze okradli mnie, wybili, doznałem wielu krzywd, dlatego tylko, że jestem wiernym przyjacielem Anglików. Błogosławiony dzień, w którym znalazłem się znowu w miejscu bezpiecznem wraz z mojem szczupłem mieniem. — Cóż tam niesiesz? — spytałem. — Żelazną szkatułkę — odparł — jest w niej kilka pamiątek rodzinnych bez żadnej wartości, lecz dla mnie drogich. Nie jestem ja jednak żebrakiem. Mogę zapłacić za schronienie. Nie miałem odwagi podtrzymywać dłużej tej rozmowy. Wpatrując się w tę twarz wystraszoną a poczciwą, srogie czyniłem sobie wyrzuty i nie mogłem oswoić się z myślą, że ten człowiek za chwilę padnie ofiarą zdrady. Trzeba było jednak z tem skończyć. — Prowadźcie go do głównego posterunku — zawołałem. Dwaj Sikhowie wzięli go między siebie, olbrzym szedł z tyłu. W ten sposób weszli pod sklepienie jednego z licznych korytarzy. Pozostałem na miejscu, wsłuchując się w odgłos ich kroków. Nagle zapanowała cisza, potem doleciały mnie szepty, za chwilę usłyszałem szamotania, wreszcie bieg przyśpieszony. Podniosłem latarnię. Włosy zjeżyły mi się na głowie. Mały człowieczek pędził, jak wiatr, olbrzymi Sikh gnał za nim z podniesionym sztyletem. W życiu swojem nie widziałem, aby kto biegł tak szybko. Gdyby zdołał dotrzeć do fosy, byłby ocalony. Ogarniało mnie już współczucie, ale pomyślałem znowu o skarbie i znowu stałem się twardy, jak kamień. W chwili gdy nieszczęśliwy zrównał się ze mną, rzuciłem mu karabin między nogi. Potknął się i upadł. Zanim się podniósł już Sigh go dopędził i zanurzył mu sztylet w plecy raz i drugi. Nieszczęśliwy ani pisnął, nie drgnął nawet. Zdaje mi się, że już padając, ducha wyzionął. Widzicie, że dotrzymuję słowa. Opowiadam wam wszystko, jak było, nawet to, co na moją niekorzyść przemawia.